Show Elements
Maze Entrances *'Aztec': Row in Canoes across a River behind Cells 10-12, then run down some steps into Aztec's central area. *'Futuristic': Answer question asked by the Computer then enter southern door into Futuristics central area. *'Medieval': In Series 1-3 lift up a portcullis with ropes and in Series 4-6 climb over portcullis (Some contestants tried opening the portcullis but Richard told them it was stuck) then walk into Medieval's central area. *'Industrial': Series 1-2 open gate with a key or in Series 3 climb over the gate using a Oil Barrels and Mesh (Some contestants even managed to use a ladder to climb up the mesh and down the other side) then walk into central area of Industrial. *'Ocean': Remove a metal grille, climb down a cargo net then climb two flights of steps and enter upper down or walk round stairs and enter lower door into SS Atlantis's main salon. Zone Connectors *'Aztec to Industrial': Crawl through Z shaped tunnel *'Industrial to Medieval': Climb a ladder/some stairs then walk (Series 1-2 only)/swing across chasm (Series 3 only) tshen climb down more stairs. *'Medieval to Futuristic': Walk across Bubbling Swamp (Series 1), walk across balance beam (Series 2-4) or traverse a rope while holding a parallel rope. *'Futuristic to Aztec': Takethe scissor lift up to the ledge then climb down wall (Earlier Series) or use vines (Later Series. *'Aztec to Ocean': Cross the water between cells 8 and 9 using stepping stones then navigate through ships rigging, climb some stairs then push out a grate. Maze to Dome route *'Aztec': The team would exit towards the dome by running past the column and towards the river where the team enters the Crystal Maze from Aztec. *'Futuristic': During Series 1-2 Teams would exit via the Futuristic entrance. In Series 3-6 when a corridor was bilding leading to the other end of the lift to Aztec, teams would exit through one of two doors in this corridor. *'Medieval': During Series 1-4 the team would either exit via the Medieval entrance or via a door next to cell 15. During Series 5 & 6 the team would always exit via the door next to the Ocean Zone. *'Industrial': In Series 1 the team would exit by going up the stairs towards the Medieval Zone. In Series 2 & 3, the team would exit past the tunnel leading to the Aztec Zone and out. This is the only time the night sky (in reality, a painted cyclorama backdrop on the wall of the stage) could be seen from the Industrial Zone as shots would always have the night sky behind the camera. *'Ocean': In Series 4 & 5, the route the team exited to the dome changed alot. Sometimes it was by using the stairs in the boiler room and some times it was by going up the stairs in the main salon towards cell 25 or towards cells 29 & 30. In Series 6, the team would exit via a panel in the boiler room, near the cylindrical cell. Again, this door had bright light and fog coming from behind it. This route was one of the two which could in theory have geographically led to anywhere near the Dome.